List of programs broadcast by ZOE
This is the list of programs that are being broadcast by ZOE television network in the Philippines, owned and operated by ZOE Broadcasting Network. The majority of the programs shown on the network are created by the networks' entertainment division ZOE Entertainment Group. ZOE Entertainment Group is responsible for original programs ranging from musical and variety shows, showbiz, lifestyle, and comedy talk shows, comedy and gag shows, and sitcoms. Original and adapted telenovelas and drama anthologies and drama anthologies are created and produced by ZOE, and sports programs produced by ZOE Sports, while news, public service and documentary programs are produced by ZOE News and Public Affairs and by other independent production outfits. ZOE also acquires and syndicates program formats from abroad most of which are game and reality shows. The remaining airtime of ZOE is dedicated to acquired cartoons from the United States, and filler programs such as Hispanic/Latino dramas. ZOE also shows regional programs, TV specials, sporting and awarding events. For the previously aired defunct programs of IBC, see List of shows aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation or List of dramas of IBC. Current original programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order followed by the year it debuted in parentheses. 'Newscast' * Balita Ngayon (2008; simulcast on DZOE ZOE Radio 1386 and RadyoviZion TV) ** Balita Ngayon Weekend (2008; simulcast on DZOE ZOE Radio 1386 and RadyoviZion TV) * Headline (2008; simulcast on DZOE ZOE Radio 1386 and RadyoviZion TV) * Magandang Morning, Pinoy (2010) * ZOE Newsbreak (2008) 'Drama' Primetime * Red Kiss (2019) * Bamboo Jungle (2018) Daytime * Firing Line (2019) * Gold Mine (2019) Weekends * Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (2014) 'Animated' * Allakad (2018) * Barangay Erapsyon (2008) * Ramon, The Unluckiest Guy (2018) 'Sports' * Karera Racing (2013) Variety * Tanghalian Na! (2014) * ASK TV: Artihan, Sayawan at Kantahan (2018) * Dance Music Show (2018) * P.O.11 (2014) * Sing Live (2019) 'Game' * Wheel of Fortune (2018) * Panalo Ka Game! (2010) 'Reality' * Talent ng Bayan (2018) 'Comedy' * Big Haus (2019) * Schoolhold ''(2017) * ''Funnytime (2010) 'Talk' * Good Morning, Julia (2017) * Newsbiz (2015) * Juan On Juan (2018) 'Archival' *''Retro TV'' (2019) 'Public affairs' *''Doc Willie and Liza'' (2008) *''Heartbeat Live'' (2008) *''Kontrobersyal'' (2015) *''On Scene: Balita, Aksyon na Serbisyo'' (2008; simulcast on DZOE ZOE Radio 1386 and RadyoviZion TV) *''Rapido ni Rapido'' (2008) *''Talk to Harry'' (2008) 'Educational' * KapilingLand (2012) * Teleskwela (2019) Informative *''How 'Bout My Place'' (2017) *''Kusina Bilidad'' (July 19, 2010) *''Only Gemma'' (2008) *''Venus Cooks for Mars'' (2011) 'Infomercial' * TV Shop Philippines (2015) 'Religious' * El Shaddai (1992) * Our TV Mass (2015) * Jesus Miracle Crusade (2011) * Power to Unite (2019) Current acquired programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. 'Animated' Cartoon * Chowder (2018) * Kick Buttowski (2018) * Bizaardvark (2019) * Phineas and Ferb (2014; also broadcast on IBC Plus) * Superbook Reimagined (2018, produced by CBN Asia) Drama * Falling in Love with Ramon (February 11, 2019) 'Movie blocks and specials' * ZOE Cinema (2016) * Sunday's Big Night (2019) Regional programming 'Newscasts' *''Balita Ngayon North Luzon'' (TV-34 Baguio) *''Balita Ngayon Ilonggo'' (TV-12 Iloilo) * Balita Ngayon Cebuano (TV-33 Cebu) * Balita Ngayon Chavacano (TV-13 Zamboanga) * Balita Ngayon South Mindanao (TV-7 Davao) 'News bulletins' *''ZOE Newsbreak Kapampangan'' (TV-48 Pampanga) *''ZOE Newsbreak Negros'' (TV-40 Bacolod) *''ZOE Newsbreak Cebu'' (TV-33) *''ZOE Newsbreak North Mindanao'' (TV-31 CDO) *''ZOE Newsbreak Davao'' (TV-7 Davao) 'Public affairs' *''Tulong Kapiling'' (TV-34 Baguio) *''Ikaw Kabuhi Ko'' (TV-12 Iloilo) * Dakbayan sa Sugbo (TV-33) * Halad sa Kapiling (TV-33) * Tulong sa Kapiling (TV-7 Davao) 'Educational' *''12 Under Club'' (TV-12 Iloilo) 'Festival' * Panagbenga Festival (TV-34 Baguio) * Dinagyang Festival (TV-12 Iloilo) * Sinulog Festival (TV-33 Cebu) Upcoming programs *''OOTD'' (2019) *''The Original Number One: ZOE's Legacy to Philippine Television'' (March 8, 2019)Joey, Nova emosyonal nang bumalik sa ZOE|publisher=Abante|date=February 2, 2019|accessdate=February 2, 2019Kapiling channel lalaban sa Kapuso, Kapamilya, Kapambansa, Kapinsan|publisher=Abante|date=February 22, 2019|accessdate=February 22, 2019 *''Chicken TV'' (2019) 'Specials' *''Desisyon 2019'' (May 13, 2019) References See also * ZOE * List of programs aired by ZOE * List of dramas of ZOE * List of ZOE specials aired Category:ZOE Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television-related lists